


Reflections

by NairobiWonders



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Finale spoilers, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character piece - Kate Kaplan has no regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

The bead of water elongated into a trickle, gathered speed as gravity pulled and sent it to its inevitable end, a small pool on the coaster. Kate took the glass in her hand and watched the colored lights reflect in the ice cubes of her gin and tonic. The strands of an old jazz tune moved softly through the hotel bar filling the gaps between the leather, dark wood, and clientele that wished to not be seen. It all suited her mood.

She had no regrets. Given the opportunity, she would do it again. Kate betrayed him. Pure and simple. And Raymond would eventually find out. She'd known that was a possibility from the onset, just as she'd known that when he did, her life would not be spared. 

She had no quarrel with meting out revenge onto the guilty, the vile who had their choice and chose to slither. Cleaning up after his violence and sweeping away the dregs of the vermin he exterminated was her choice and she was proud of their work. But this child was an innocent and yet, had already suffered the sins of her fathers being thrust upon her at birth. Kate could not in good conscience let this curse be brought down on yet another blameless head. Yes, she still had a conscience, one of her own making, with criteria learned on a long, rocky road, but a conscience just the same. 

She swirled the drink in her hand and listened to the tinkling of the ice. The life of this child and that of Elizabeth's for her own was an equitable trade. Her life had been a full one; lived as she chose and now she would die as she chose. 

Kate had watched Red's vain attempts at "saving" Elizabeth. His ego and vanity prevented him from seeing how much damage his good intentions caused. Lizzie and the baby deserved better. Her actions were righteous no matter how much they had hurt him.

Kate took a sip. Her lips pursed and her eyes misted at the memory of Raymond's face when he thought Lizzie was dead. Her heart broke all over again at the memory.

She could only hope she'd bought them enough time to disappear.


End file.
